Episode 027
Episode 027 Jean is intrigued by what Meg tells her about Susan's reaction to any mention of Jason Richards, and Meg has to warn her not to meddle where she has no expertise, adding that Susan's occasionally irrational behaviour doesn't prove she needs psychiatric treatment. Meanwhile, Susan is doing a pretty good impersonation of Ophelia, humming to herself and scrawling "FREDERICK" and "JASON RICHARDS" on her locker doors in lipstick. Vera reluctantly accepts a lift to work from George and gives him back the gold lighter he gave her. They arrive at the gate just after Meg, who overhears George mention Ann: Vera rudely tells her to mind her own business. Jean makes a few phone calls but can't trace Susan's husband Frederick, as no-one connected with Jason Richards has heard of Frederick Rice. Vera finds Susan in her cell and tells her to clear the mess up after she's seen Jean. Susan tells Jean that her husband doesn't really want a divorce and it's Jason Richards' idea and forbids Jean to try to contact her husband again. Steve sees Jean about arranging outside study at University for Karen: both Jean and Meg suspect he's only doing it because he's in love with her. Erica won't commit herself to recommend Karen's permission to study and says she'll think about it. Susan tells Lynn she only shoplifted because she thought Frederick would come back to her if he knew she was in trouble. Jean double books herself for dinner by accepting Steve's invitation after she'd early agreed to have dinner with Greg. Mr Gilbert from the Family Court comes to see Susan - her husband has applied for custody of the children. When she's alone in her cell, Susan rips her bed sheet to shreds and when she goes in the rec room at the clothes swapping party, Doreen unwisely asks Susan about Jason Richards. Doreen and Lizzie celebrate the party after Lynn got a job in the nursery and Karen’s trial victor and they entertain the women in the rec room with a song-and-dance version of "(Won’t You Come Home) Bill Bailey", prompting Susan to flashbacks to Jason Richards performing on stage. She yells, cries and runs from the rec room. George invites Vera to dinner, and later at Ann's he tells Vera about his "business" - dealing in drugs. Vera storms out as she thinks he's only interested in her as a replacement for Ann as a contact in Wentworth. Next morning, Vera finds Susan sitting in her wrecked cell. Jean talks to Susan, who becomes so distressed she has to be sedated. George calls to see Vera at Wentworth, they talk outside the inner gate and Lynn and Doreen see them kiss and Doreen dashes inside to tell the women all about it. Steve refuses Jean's plea that he gives Susan advice as he's representing her husband. George meets Vera from work and tells her that he's going away for a few days as Ann has been arrested, asking Vera to look after her if she is brought to Wentworth. Previous Episode Episode 026 Next Episode Episode 028 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season